


Baby Kitten

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Kitten, Streaky, Supergirl Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Kara comes across a little Kitten and takes him to the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extrinsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrinsical/gifts).



> Here's another for the holidays!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Kara was flying back to the office after zipping out to take care of an alien when she heard it. A scared mewling, and vicious laughter.

She paused in her flight and honed in on the sound, her fingers curling when her eyes tracked to find a group of kids beating a little cat with sticks. Swallowing, she dropped like lead, careful on her landing not to crack the cement, and startled the group. “What do you think you’re doing?” She narrowed her gaze at the five kids, middle school or high school aged she guessed.

Their eyes were wide, and they stammered a bit before dropping their weapons and running. Kara turned and carefully located the kitten. It was pressed up against the wall, shivering and shaking, and mewling pitifully. “Oh goodness.” Moving slowly, Kara scooped the quaking animal into her hands. It was banged up and a little bloody, but she was happy to note that there were no breaks in any of its fragile bones. Tucking the kitten under her chin, she gently lifted back into the air, flying slow, and holding the frightened kitten close. “I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.”

She settled onto the roof of CatCo and carefully set the kitten down before changing back into her office clothes. Then she picked up the animal again and carefully made her way back to work, paying extra attention with her hearing and vision since she couldn’t use super speed while holding the kitten.

Kara stepped from the elevator and quickly moved to the staff room to grab an empty bagel box she knew was still there. It wasn’t ideal, but it would work until she was able to go shopping, and get the kitten to see a vet. But she knew one thing for sure. She was going to keep this little cat.

Getting a little cup she cut it down and filled the bottom with water. She would use one of her spare shirts to create a little bedding and to help the kitten get used to her scent. Carefully carrying the box back to her desk, she made room for it before setting it down. She’d need to get some warm water and a little cloth to help clean up the poor little thing, but first she had to-

“Kiera!”

She had to talk with the other Cat in her life.

Placing the water carefully into the box for the kitten- she’d have to grab her spare shirt after talking with Miss Grant- Kara blew it a little kiss before hurrying into Miss Grant’s office. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Where on earth have you been?”

“I had to run out for the-”

“Yes, well you were supposed to be here. I need the edits from editorial.”

“But- it was for the-”

Cat waved a hand, “Edits, Kiera, edits! Chop chop.”

Kara huffed a little before leaving to do as she was supposed to. She could even grab a damp cloth while she was at it.  
_______________________________

Kara came back with the edits and the damp cloth soon after, setting the cloth on her desk before hurrying into Cat’s office. “The edits, Miss Grant.” She said, holding them out.

“Good.” Cat took them from her. “Now off you go, finish whatever tasks I gave you this morning.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” She went back to her desk and swiveled her chair to face the box with the kitten.

“Alright little guy,” she said, carefully lifting the flap. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Kara gently lifted the little kitten out of the box.

It began to mewl and meow, waving its paws it the air, as if trying to scratch at her.

“Oh, it’s alright my sweet. I’m just going to help clean you up a little bit.” Kara reached behind her and grabbed the cloth.

As she tenderly wiped and cleaned the dirt away, the kitten’s mewls continued despite Kara’s attempts to quiet the little thing.

It was just a matter of time before it really started to bother anyone.

“Kiera.”

Kara jumped. She had been so focused on caring for the little kitten that she hadn’t paid any attention to Miss Grant’s footsteps. She spun in her chair, the cat pressed to her chest and the cloth resting against its head as it meowed. “M- Miss Grant!”

“What in heaven’s name are you doing with that mewling creature?”

“I found him. I was on my way back, and these teenagers were hitting and beating at him. I couldn’t just leave him there! So I chased them off, and I brought him back with me.” She swallowed. “It’s uh, it’s why I was late coming back to the office. I didn’t want to scare him.”

Miss Grant was silent for a moment, looking at the awkward little kitten mewling in Kara’s hands. “Well, what are you going to do with it? It can’t keep disturbing the office.”

“Oh, well I can’t take him home yet, Miss Grant. It’s still work hours, and he has to be familiar with me. I promise, once I’m done cleaning him up a little, he won’t be a problem. He was very quiet when I got here. He’s only upset because I’m cleaning up his head.”

Cat rolled her eyes and bobbed her head a little, looking at the kitten then to Kara’s face. “If that thing hasn’t stopped mewling in five minutes, I will have you fired for disruption.”

Kara gave her a bright grin. “Right then. I promise. In five minutes time, Streaky will not be mewling anymore.”

“Streaky?”

“Yes. I’ve just named him. He’s got a little streak of grey across his face.”

Cat scoffed but a hint of a smile teased at the corners of her lips. “Well. Streaky had better shape up then. Time is ticking.”

“Of course Miss Grant.” Kara rubbed her finger across the little kitten’s head as Cat walked back into her office.

**Author's Note:**

> Extrinsical,  
> Here is another little piece!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
